Make up
by Flameoffrost
Summary: A short LxLight fanfiction. WARNING: YAOI, EXPLICIT CONTENT.


Light leaned over the sofa, which L was perched on as he tapped at his laptop. He had been contemplating their argument the night before for the better part of an hour. L did not react to his presence -he was the only person who could be unfazed by Light's presence.  
"You work too much." Said Light, his voice dripping with poison.  
L's owlish gaze slid over his shoulder, long fingers hovering above targeted keys. "I do what's necessary of me, Raito-kun. I have assigned myself to this case, and I endeavour to solve it." His fingers fell back into a scurried sync as he turned his back to Light, obviously still sore from the previous night's outburst.  
Light scowled. Suddenly, he gripped L's chin between his outstretched arm and swivelled it around. L's arms rose immediately, but, for once, Light was faster. He planted... A kiss, directly on L's mouth... A passionate kiss, even more powerful than usual, but with a hint of falseness...  
L stayed, intoxicated by the lush feel of Light's lips against his own. His brilliant mind was swimming, Light had moved so fast, and the passion behind this kiss was so intense that it seemed desperate. Was Kira, of all people, apologising? Of course, in his own, seductive way, but this was Kira, wasn't it? L was still tangled in his own thoughts when he found his fingers intertwining roughly with auburn strands, damn Light's godly sexual appeal...  
Light stayed, his tongue pushing into L's mouth, leaning forward... He raised his hands to L's head, his powerful fingers gripping those messy strands, pulling the lovers together. He felt L's hair, his neck, his arms, as he pushed down his sleeves... All the while, L helplessly lost in his embrace...  
Then L heard a click. His wrists were locked behind his back. And still Light pushed inwards...  
L's eyes snapped open with the click at his wrists, now full aware of Light's deviant game. So he was not sorry, still as stubborn as a plank, and a horny plank at that. Light wanted sex, and when Light wanted something, he was adamant that he got it.  
Light broke from the kiss.  
"L..." He purred, the bulge in his pants becoming obvious as he rose over the sofa, his arms holding L to his chest. "I... Want you. Let me take you..."  
His eyes fluttered to a close as he leant against his lover's chest, revelling in each powerful beat of Light's heart. Fast, drumming pulses, which matched those of his own, desire pounding through his veins. L was panting, something about having his wrists restrained took his breath away, whether that was the kink of it all, or the extra effort he had to put into every move, he did not know, Regaining some air, L turned to face Light's chest, flicking out a hot, red tongue, which he dragged slowly upwards to Light's ear, lavishing the low groan which escaped his lover's lips.  
"Take me, Kira..."  
Light let out a shudder, suddenly captivated by his lover's figure now sat willingly before him, as he panted with desire. It was a few seconds before Light gained control of the situation again -he almost pushed L to the floor, fingers running passionately through his hair, mouth curled into a grin, as L could only squirm and writhe under the weight of his lover's body. Light wrestled L's jeans and boxers down from his hips, momentarily trapped at his ankles, before L was bare and helpless, bound white shirt doing nothing to hide his throbbing sex from his lover...  
Despite it all, L felt a hot blush paint his cheek bones faintly. Having no sexual history previous of Light, he was still pretty embarrassed when he was lay completely bare, exposed in ways he had begun to think he would never be. And with Light looking down at him like that, sultry almond eyes glistening, his perfect lips sculpted into a sly smirk, L only felt his blush intensify.  
The panting and groaning of L's body as it lay desperately before him turned Light on like nothing before, his lust deepening and enveloping him. The desire to control L's body, to support and move it to the rhythm of their heartbeats was all he could think about. Light tauntingly pressed a knee to L's crotch, moving the fabric against his turgid sex, teasing and toying with him, making him submit to his lover...  
L gasped sharply at the contact, lying back against his bound wrists. His eyes rolled back as Light folded against his feverish skin, clamping that hot mouth of his around L's pulse and sucking gently. L was itching to grasp at his lover, to rip off that black shirt or even just run desperate fingers through his hair, but he was powerless to Light's will, bound in place by simple body weight and cuffs. Light was dominant, he was practically demanding so, but strangely, L didn't seem to mind...  
Light moved up and down, pleasuring L slowly with his lips, L's body twisting in both ecstasy and the want -No, the _need_ for Light to go faster... But Light kept a steady pace as he watched L helpless before him, his white top moving erotically back and forth with his body... And all the while, Light's rock-hard sex lay straining in his pants... It would have to wait only a little while longer now...  
L had to screw his eyes shut as he groaned loudly under the tease of Light's lips, which were brushing all of his sensitive areas. His arousal was rapidly reaching its peak, he couldn't wait much longer, he was beginning to ache under the strain from his groin. Light's wonderful lips played down L's body, his hot tongue dancing across the pale expanse of his flesh, and when it finally began lapping at his navel, L felt his thoughts spill from his dry mouth, hotly interlaced into a whispered groan...  
"Now... Take me now..."  
Watching L beg made Light hornier... As he explored L's body with his tongue, L became increasingly desperate for release, but with Light pulling away every so often, it was difficult to reach his climax. Eventually, Light stayed long enough for L to almost approach the brink, his body wracked with desire as Light's beautiful mouth massaged his sex with more and more intensity, until...  
Light stopped and drew away.  
"Wh-What? Raito-kun, why stop?" L's usual deadpan tone was lost, his pretty features, for once, holding true emotion, utter distress. Light only smirked, his smouldering gaze eyeing L as if he was something particularly tasty, but otherwise said nothing.  
"Light, don't stop... You're so good..." His sex was throbbing once again, protesting at the sudden hault of pleasure, and it was taking it's toll on L's lean body, which was shuddering with dirty desire and grinding with the sofa, pleading to be fucked senseless...  
Light swiftly picked L up by the waist, the smirk still firmly on his face as he greatly enjoyed watching L half naked and pleading for orgasm, unable to resist as his wrists were bound tightly behind his back. He marched L around to the other side of the sofa, all the while L panting; "Take me Light... Take me... Take... Please...". Light's black unbuttoned shirt flowed behind him as he roughly spun L around, pushing his upper body over the sofa where he had been standing before, gripping L's delicious black hair tightly to prevent him from falling forwards...  
The pain at the back of his head caused L to utter a delightful sound, a cross between a growl and a groan. Light stretched his body against L's back, still gripping his hair, and nipped at his shoulder and neck, licking the tender bite marks left behind. L groaned, his eyes rolling back with desire as he pleaded; "Now...Take me now!"  
Finally, with a slow, loud groan, Light entered his lover tightly, his legs almost buckling with pleasure. His mind was racing, unable to hold a thought other than deep pleasure and the eroticness of L being bound, invaded and taken possession of... His fingers raked across L's skin, marking and roughening those smooth curves...  
"Ahhh!" L cried, his body rejecting the intrusion with barrels of pain. He heard Light breath out a low groan behind him, and soon he began to move his hips in a slow, beating rhythm as he tried to adjust himself into that sweet, sweet angle that would have L seeing stars.  
Light reached around with his free hand, gently stroking L's sex as they moved together. L was overwhelmed with sensation, pleasure, pain and lust, keening forward for the balance between the angle and the pain in his hair. Their ragged groans grew louder and more sudden... More desperate as time went by.  
And then, in one strong, delving thrust, Light hit it. Finally, after the series of angles tried, Light managed to hit down upon L's prostate, and send the detective into cries of ecstasy.  
"Aaaaaarrrhhhhh!"  
Every now well aimed thrust hit true, and each had L screaming in pleasure, until he was panting Light's name between each cry.  
Erotic spasms riding through their bodies with each thrust, Light and L began to approach their climax, their bodies moving as one. Light's sex moved powerfully inside of L, pushing the both upwards in delight. L's face was scrunched up in the pleasure that only Light could bring him...  
And there it was. That blessed feeling of warmth growing inside of him, steadily growing and blooming, promising great things once it finally overcame him.  
"Light... Light... I'm... I'm going to... Ah, ah, ah, ah... Nyarghhhhh!" The words escaped him a bit to late, as he spilled thickly into Light's jerking hand, screaming his climax and throwing back his head as his vision flashed white.  
And Light too came, time slowing, his body alive in the throes of ecstasy, a feeling so powerful that he could feel it running through his veins, through L...  
"Urgh...Araaaaaah!" He screamed, climaxing, filling L's body, relishing in the feeling for which he would give years of his life for just a few seconds more of... Until eventually, they had both finished and fell exhausted on the sofa, locked in embrace...  
Panting greatly, L let his gaze fall shut, and a satisfied smirk stretched across his lips. Light was still inside him, his weight still pressed upon L's back and panting deeply, still recovering from his climax no doubt. After a few minutes of panting, L felt he could speak again;  
"Raito, could you please unlock me?" L indicated, moving his cuffed wrists against Light's weight.  
When reply was delayed, L took the chance to look over his shoulder, planning to meet almond eyes, but found them closed, their owner breathing gently, his face toned beautifully in the peace of sleep. L was about to sigh and wake him, but then he noticed the faintest smile painted across Light's face. This was enough to make L stop, and gaze at his sleeping lover wondrously, before he too settled down, and eventually, slipped into oblivion, a smirk tugging at his lips.


End file.
